


All of Those Yesterdays

by CommanderMechanic



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, ICU, Light Angst, bea lives, post 4x08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7366711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderMechanic/pseuds/CommanderMechanic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick one shot because holy moley I love these two. I am so happy Bea has someone she can be vulnerable around. This fic is an exploration of how sappy things could go when Bea wakes up from a coma in hospital a few days after the Freak tried to off her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All of Those Yesterdays

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry in advance for the dramatic inaccuracy of someone waking up from a coma I have never actually experienced this so I vaguely guessed but there would probably be a lot more doctors around since usually its a medically induced coma after a near drowning according to my research.
> 
> Also unbeta-ed and its late so sorry for any mistakes. Hope you enjoy it!

Bea’s head was swimming, her limbs were stiff and sluggish and her skull throbbed with an unbearable ache. She tried to bring her hand up to press at her pounding temples, but she couldn’t muster more than a nearly imperceptible twitch. She squeezed her eyes shut then used all her willpower to force them open, eyelids fluttering just barely. Just enough to see blurred lights and white walls. Something let out an evenly spaced beep just to the left of her. She couldn’t see it but she wished whatever it was would stop soon because it screamed flashes of white behind her eyelids with every beep. 

 

_ What the fuck was going on? _

 

“Bea? Bea?! Oh, Bea." 

 

The words were near and far, quiet and loud, floating and piercing at the same time.

 

She felt pressure against her hand, maybe her whole arm. Something sweeping against her hair. Ouch. Every bristle of hair stung against her scalp, spots of black clouding across her vision. Something warm against her cheek, something damp, more sounds, more pressure. 

 

Colours flooding her eyes, flashing, glowing. Lights.

 

She blinked again, squeezing her eyelids tight, furrowing her brow, willing them back open. Lights and shapes. Something tickling, prickling. Her throat was so dry, it felt like it was splitting and cracking. More shapes. Eyes?

 

_ Beep, beep, beep. _

 

“Fucking hell, Bea.”

 

_ Flash, flash, flash. _

 

Eyes.

 

She blinked again, pushing swirling colours out.  _ Why was it so damn hard to focus _ ?

 

Her eyes followed the shapes, squinted against the lights, found the eyes again. Hovering.

 

Eyes, a face, blonde hair brushing against her cheek.  _ Debbie? No _ . 

_ Who? What was going on? _

 

“Jesus, Bea. I was so scared.”

 

_ Scared _ ? She blinked harder, opened her mouth to croak for water but no sound came out. She tried to swallow instead and her throat grated against itself, stiff, dry.

 

The eyes disappeared. Pressure on her shoulder. Prickles on the side of her neck.

“I thought I had lost you. I thought you were…”

 

The eyes reappeared.

 

“If I had just been there… Maybe she wouldn’t have…”

 

Warmth on her cheek. A hand. Fingers ghosting across the curve of her jaw.

 

“I should have listened to you about the Freak sooner. If Jackson hadn’t shown up when he did… well… Bea I’m so glad you’re still here.”

 

_ What the fuck is going on? _ Bea tried to say, but it came out as a weak crackled hum.

 

The eyes came closer, wet, tears. They fell from the eyes onto Bea’s cheeks.  _ She was so thirsty _ .

 

Lips followed the tears, kissing them dry off her cheeks.

 

Bea twitched away, reflex overpowering the thick syrupy feeling in her veins just enough to move.

 

“I’m sorry, I… sorry.”

 

The eyes and lips retreated but the pressure stayed clasped around her hand.

 

Bea turned to follow the eyes, head flopping to the side as she squinted up at the face.

 

She knew those eyes.  _ Why did she know those eyes _ ?

 

Her head was pounding, still flashing and searing with every  _ beep _ from beside her. Everything felt slow and distant. Sifting through her mind to access anything was more like wading in quicksand. Sticky and deep, fighting to pull her back to sleep. Back to darkness. Back to quiet.

 

_ Who are you? _ She wanted to ask, her mouth opening and tongue struggling to flex, throat bobbing. Cracking.  _ So thirsty _ .

 

She took a breath to try again. No. Someone took a breath for her. She felt her chest rise and fall but she couldn’t control it. She couldn’t breathe deeply to steel her efforts.

 

Another sound, she noticed. Quieter.  _ Woosh, click. Woosh, click. _

 

“Who?” Bea managed, a broken whisper, more of a grunt than a word.

 

“Bea, it’s me. It’s Allie.”

 

Bea blinked again.  _ Woosh, click. _

 

Blue eyes. Flashes of teal and grey flickered through her memory. Kind, gentle eyes.  _ Beep, beep, beep. _

 

_ Allie _ . A flood of relief and comfort coursed through her chest.

 

“Allie...”  _ Woosh, click. “...  _ Cat,” Bea croaked, the corners of her mouth twitching in an attempt to smile.

 

More tears streamed down Allie’s face, and she didn’t bother to wipe them. She clutched onto Bea’s hand, her other hand returning to cup Bea’s cheek.

 

“You’re in the hospital,” Allie explained. “The Freak tried to take you out. She almost succeeded, for a while we thought she had. If Jackson hadn’t been there she may have. But you’re here. You’re alive. She’s not going to get to you again. Not you, not anyone.”

 

She gave Bea’s hand a reassuring squeeze, clinging onto it like if she let go Bea might slip away again.

 

“Water?”

 

“Uh…” Allie hesitated, concern flashing across her face. “"Yeah..." she started.

 

“Thirst-” she wheezed out. 

 

Allie immediately relaxed, tension falling from her shoulders, and she let out a small chuckle of relief. “Oh, yeah. Of course. I’ll get you som--” she paused, uncertainty creasing her eyes. She wasn’t actually sure if she could give Bea anything. “I’ll ask the nurse.”

 

Allie glanced down at her fingers which were tightly laced with Bea’s and decided to call the nurse over rather than going to fetch her. 

 

Allie spoke quietly with the nurse, and though Bea was right next to her she couldn’t make out most of what they were saying over all the  _ beeping  _ and  _ wooshing _ . Hospital equipment, she realized. She watched the two with dazed eyes, lights and colours still dancing at the edges of her vision. The nurse smiled and nodded, Allie smiled back, then the nurse disappeared out of Bea’s peripheries before reappearing a moment later and handing a plastic cup to Allie.

 

Allie thanked her and placed the cup on the nightstand.

 

“I’m going to sit you up just a bit. Are you ready?”

 

Bea nodded, and Allie pushed the button on the bed to bring Bea’s head up a little higher.

Bea felt a wave of nausea and black spots scattered across her vision again, but the feeling passed after a moment. 

 

Allie picked up the cup and directed the straw into Bea’s mouth, carefully maneuvering around wires and tubes, making sure not to bump or spill.

 

Bea drank deeply, then spluttered as she felt her lungs expanding at the same time as she was swallowing a mouth full of water.  _ What in the hell _ ?

 

Allie chuckled, seeing the confusion stitched into Bea’s startled face. “Bea, you’ve got a tracheostomy. The ventilator is pumping your lungs, it’s not you. That’s why it’s hard for you to speak as well. They’ve got to leave it in a while longer until you’re stronger, but you’ll get it out soon. Knowing you, you’ll be back to running the prison and shouting at the women in no time.”

 

Bea furrowed her brow, and her fingers twitched as she tried to reach up to feel her throat.

 

Allie set down the cup and guided Bea’s hand up gently to the tube, careful to keep it away from the stoma in her throat.  _ Woosh, click. _

 

Allie pulled Bea’s hand down to feel her heart.  _ Thump, thump, thump. Beep, beep, beep. _

 

She then brought Bea’s hand to press against her own chest.  _ Thump, thump, thump. _ Faster than the beeping machine. She held Bea’s hand firmly against her chest as she leaned back down to settle a kiss into her soft, warm, cheek.

 

“We’ll be out of this place soon, but until then I’m going to be right here.”

 

Bea closed her eyes, ready to rest again, feeling the soothing beat of Allie’s heart under her palm.

 

“Maybe they’ll even let us visit Maxine on our way out.” Allie smiled, pressing a kiss to Bea’s shoulder before resting her head there, tucked against her neck.

 

_ Woosh, click. Woosh, click. Thump, thump, thump. Beep… beep _ … Bea’s world faded as she drifted off back to sleep, feeling safe with the warmth of Allie around her.

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
